


Ain’t No River Wide Enough

by Rhang



Series: The Bodyguard AU [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Surprises, Bottom Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam has not lost his flare for the dramatics, Unconventional birthday gift presentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Bucky understood his fiancée was a highly sought after actor for his talents so they couldn’t always be together between shoots, meetings, press tours and the international traveling. But that didn’t stop Bucky from feeling a pang of disappointment at not having Sam with him for his birthday.





	Ain’t No River Wide Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place 5 months after [And I Will Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935743).
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

Bucky got a text from Sam first thing that morning that he may not be able to get back to celebrate Bucky’s birthday with him, that Sam had another week of shooting before he could come back to the States. Bucky understood his fiancée was a highly sought after actor for his talents so they couldn’t always be together between shoots, meetings, press tours and the international traveling. But that didn’t stop Bucky from feeling a pang of disappointment at not having Sam with him for his birthday.

Bucky spent most of the day out and about, getting calls and texts from friends and family with birthday wishes. By the time Bucky returned to the apartment he and Sam shared it was late so he threw himself into the shower trying to think of what dinner should be.

Bucky got out and dried off thinking of Sam what the other may be doing at the moment. He strolled into their bedroom naked to get dressed. With night fallen and the lights off it was a bit difficult to see but the person sitting up in their bed was hard to miss. Bucky stood at the foot of the bed and shook his head. Count on Sam to surprise him, Bucky thought as he took in the sight of his fiancée sitting back against the headboard, under the covers. From the look of it Sam looked naked wearing nothing but a necklace.

“Happy Birthday love,” Sam said softly with a smile in his words before he leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp.  

Bucky crawled up on the bed and got close to his fiancée. He gently kissed at Sam’s lips and savored the taste he thought he’d have to wait another week for.

He rested his forehead against Sam’s. “You have no idea how much I wanted to see you today. I tried-I tried being okay with not seeing you but I needed this. This is the best gift Sam, I’m so serious,” Bucky whispered taking in Sam’s handsome face, caring eyes and cute gap toothed smile.

“I know, I know,” Sam whispered touching Bucky’s cheek.

“How’s everything going on set? Have you wrapped?”

“No, no. I caught a flight to be with you tonight. I have to be back on a Red Eye in the morning. Still have a week before we’re done,” Sam explained looking into James' eyes absolutely happy he went with his gut and didn’t listen to James telling him it was okay if he was away for his birthday. They only had a few hours but Sam was determined to make his fiancée feel special.

“Still this is the best birthday gift I could receive,” Bucky said smiling before placing kisses against Sam’s neck.

“You’re so easy to please babe but I’m not your gift—well not the whole gift,” Sam said as Bucky moved to get Sam out from under the covers. Sam surely was naked under them.

“You got me something else?”

Sam looked at Bucky and laid back against the pillows drawing attention to his body. Taking in all of Sam’s smooth dark skin, Bucky’s eyes went back to the necklace resting around Sam’s neck.

“I was going to wrap it but figured it would be more memorable if I presented it to you this way,” Sam said grinning.

Bucky looked at the piece of jewelry delicately resting against Sam’s chest, the bright gold of the chains and pendants played beautifully against Sam’s rich, brown skin. Bucky looked at the charms on the necklace and saw the shorter chain had a tiny, spherical crystal charm while the longer chain, which hung down between Sam’s pecs sported a small pair of little letters; an “S” and “J”.

Bucky felt his emotions twist at Sam’s thoughtfulness and leaned down to place kisses over Sam’s heart before placing kisses all over his stomach.

“I love it Sam,” Bucky whispered before he looked up into soft brown eyes.

“I’m so glad,” Sam whispered running his fingers into Bucky’s hair as he touched at Bucky’s shoulders.   

He moved up and kissed his way into Sam’s mouth. Sam felt himself harden a bit more with Bucky laying on top of him, skin to skin now as he caressed Sam’s side.

When their kiss broke Sam told Bucky to lay down. Sam got up and kissed his way down Bucky’s chest, the necklace dangling in the space between them catching the minimal light given off by the lamp Sam had turned on. Sam kissed at Bucky’s erection and felt his mouth water. While he’d been primarily concerned with getting back to see Bucky, Sam also needed a night of intimacy with his fiancée. He’d had to film a love scene for his new movie and the shoot took 2 days to complete and ever since Sam wanted Bucky. He was masturbating to keep his sanity but nothing could compare to Bucky’s touch, his kiss, his everything. So hell yeah Sam booked his flight, rushed back to their apartment, got naked, put on jewelry, all to surprise his fiancée. It was a no brainer really to Sam on what to do.

Bucky rest a hand right at the back of Sam’s head and Sam felt his dick pulse. He looked up into Bucky’s eyes before sucking him down deep and closing his eyes on a moan. Bucky felt his hips rock up into Sam’s mouth and felt Sam relax his throat for him.

“I swear you do that so fuckin good sweetheart,” Bucky groaned as Sam sucked him, allowing his tip to slip back into his throat with each downward suck.

Sam moaned with absolute satisfaction, so happy to be able to suck dick after wanting to for a few days now. Sam got Bucky good and worked up before pulling off of him with a parting lick at his slit. Bucky looked down at Sam amazed and pulled him back up for a deep kiss. With heavy lust laden blue eyes, Bucky bit gently at Sam’s bottom lip.

“Damn doll, I don’t know if I can be gentle with you this first time around,” Bucky said eyeing Sam and felt his balls ache. “That mouth on you is as sinful as ever.”

“Which is fine because you’re going to lay back and relax for me while I take care of you,” Sam said softly as he moved to grab the lube.

Bucky felt himself ache. He reached around Sam and brush his fingers against Sam’s hole only to feel something there. He looked at Sam for an explanation.

Sam shrugged. “Wanted to make the most of our time; maybe I’ve had it in since I left London,” Sam explained referencing the plug he was wearing while staring down at Bucky.

Bucky smirked darkly as he sat up to kiss at Sam’s lips. Bucky brushed his fingers on and around the plug teasing Sam. “And you haven’t touched yourself?”

Sam shook his head answering Bucky and felt his dick pulse thinking about how long he’d patiently waited for this as Bucky placed kisses against his mouth.

“Mmmm, mmmm, sweetheart you are just too good to me,” Bucky whispered against Sam’s lips as he gently tugged at the plug, playing as if to remove it only to press it back in. He felt Sam press his legs against his sides in pleasure. Bucky was in awe of the other and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Sam and to be marrying him soon. Bucky pulled the plug out gently and set it aside then slicked his fingers and pressed two into Sam easily.

“James, fuck yessssss baby, oh my fuckin’-,” Sam exclaimed finally having the plug removed and replaced with Bucky’s fingers. Sam reached down to take himself in hand out of recent habit only to have Bucky remove his hand.

“Ah, ah,” Bucky scolded him with a light tap on the ass.

“I’m sorry baby. Sorry, forgot, you just feel so good touching me,” Sam apologized placing kisses against Bucky’s neck.

“All the same, you know the rules. But because I’ve missed you so much I’ll let it slide this time,” Bucky said sternly as he pressed his fingers in deeper.

Sam moaned deeply and hugged Bucky tight around the neck. Sam felt pleasure warm his body as his orgasm felt just a few finger strokes away. “Baby…not, not too much. I’ll come if you keep it up,” Sam breathed as Bucky eased up his touch and the intense feeling passed Sam over.

Bucky moved to grab for a condom when Sam stilled his hand. “Tonight’s special,” Sam breathed softly bringing Bucky’s hand back to touching him. Bucky caressed Sam’s side then Sam moved up a bit to position himself. Bucky stroked himself a bit before slipping into Sam and listening to Sam moan right in his ear. The sound sent a pleasant chill down Bucky’s spine.

“That good baby?” Bucky asked deeply as Sam sank down on him slowly.

“This is what I flew 5,000 miles for, fuck _yeah_ ,” Sam sighed as he appreciated the sensation of being filled again. “Please baby, oh my God, please,” Sam plead in Bucky’s ear as he felt Bucky’s dick touch every spot he needed it to.

Bucky did his best to thrust a bit deeper from his seated position beneath Sam and fought his better mind for control as he grasped Sam’s hips tight in his hands as he felt Sam tighten his muscles around him. Bucky laid down on the bed and brought Sam down on top of him.

“You feel absolutely--,” Bucky slid in and out a bit as Sam started to thrust his hips back on Bucky’s lap, “perfect sweetheart. Perfect.”

Sam moaned aloud needing Bucky to get on with it and fuck him deeply and thoroughly. It was Bucky’s birthday but Sam figured he shouldn’t be forced to endure such exquisite torture in the process.

“How do you want it baby?” Bucky asked Sam, wanting to know.

Sam sighed and sat up to look down at his fiancée. “Fuck me Birthday Boy,” Sam said grinning playfully.

Bucky smirked and shook his head before leaning up to kiss Sam’s lips and flipping their positions. “You got it,” Bucky said before he sat up and put in work.

Sam hollered at the top of his lungs not caring who heard because this was their first evening together in a month and a half. Sam was going to enjoy himself and let his lover know that much in the process. Bucky pressed in deep and felt pleasure coil tight low in the pit of his stomach. Bucky caressed his hand down Sam’s stomach before taking Sam’s leaking erection in hand since his own orgasm was nearing.

“Sam, I’m gonna—can I, inside?” Bucky asked checking with Sam; hoping Sam would say he could because Sam felt incredible. Bucky wanted nothing more than to hold Sam close and not let him go.

Sam touched Bucky’s arms and nodded. “Go ahead baby,” Sam breathed just wanting Bucky to continue fucking him.

Bucky thrust and thrust until he felt his release wash through him taking him over the edge. Goodness there was nothing better than coming inside of Sam, Bucky thought, feeling the other moan at first then shiver. Sam grasped at Bucky as his own orgasm hit him soon after. It was glorious and felt like it would last forever.

Bucky pulled out and moved Sam back to laying on his chest. They took a moment to catch their breath, to breathe and share space as they’d wanted to do since Sam left overseas. Bucky rubbed his hands over Sam’s back and was just so thankful for the evening. That Sam thought enough of him to travel all that way just for a few hours with him.

“I love you baby,” Bucky whispered against Sam’s lips as Sam rested his head near Bucky’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday baby,” Sam breathed needing a moment to rest his eyes. He had been going nonstop for the past twelve hours.

A plea for Sam to stay was on the tip of Bucky’s tongue as he continued to smooth his hand down Sam’s back as he rested on his chest. But he knew he couldn’t utter such selfish words, not when Sam had come all that way to spend tonight with him. Bucky tried to soak in the moment, the seconds with Sam being so close but part of him just couldn’t be satisfied and probably never would. He wondered would he still feel this way once he’d made Sam his husband and they’d have to be apart the first time as a married couple. Would he still experience this overwhelming sense of missing Sam every time he had to travel?

Sam chose then to snuggle closer to him in his sleep and Bucky felt his heart warm. He surely hoped he did. That he’d be this in love next month, after their vows were said and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this series was fun, fun, fun. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed this one.


End file.
